


Love is a battlefield

by Phano2loveR



Category: Red Band Society
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phano2loveR/pseuds/Phano2loveR
Summary: Jordi's new at the hospital but can already tell he likes Leo...who thinks Jordi's into Emma. But Jordi soon finds out Leo isn't exactly carefree like he claims to be. He engages in a bar fight, behind the bar. Luckily, Dash, Kara, Hunter, and Jordi are there to help him out. But things take a turn, when Leo is held against his will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the story!

 It wasn't that I wanted Emma, I mean anyone could tell I didn't. The only person who still thought I was into Emma was Leo, her ex. Leo was actually the first person I met at the hospital, who was a teenager. I overheard him calling his soon-to-be roomate a loser. That roomate was me. We ended up laughing about it afterwards. But then I met Emma. I like her, but not in that way. I flirted with her, just to make Leo mad. When Leo got mad, he avoided me. But he didn't know, I was starting to catch feelings for him. It seemed like he was the only one to think I was straight. I wasn't straight, I knew that from age ten. That's when I started noticing certain things about guys, and how much I wanted to kiss them.

 "Dressed yet?" Leo gave me this amused smile. I realized I was only half dressed, my boxers were on...but my shirt and pants weren't. I laughed and threw a pillow at him, but he caught it easily.

 "Oh yeah, I'm going to the bar tonight." Leo looked down with a smile. I didn't understand how he was getting in, he was only seventeen. But I guess being crippled has it's perks.

 "How?" Leo looked at me and smiled. Of course, he would have his ways.

 "Nevermind. Just don't do anything, like get a girl pregnant, or pick a bar fight. Call if you need anything," Leo laughed. He went over and put an arm around me. I didn't want him to see me blushing so I walked backwards.

 "I'm not getting laid to night, not by a girl anyways. Not by a guy either, but at least then I would know that I didn't get him pregnant," I laughed at that. Of course guys can't get pregnant.

 "When are you leaving?" Leo looked up to me with a smile.

 "In an hour," I laid down for a moment with my arms as my pillow. Leo took that as a sign of us both laying down. While his head was at my crotch. If anyone even says that anymore. 


	2. Didn't know you were into dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets into a bar fight, and majorly loses.

"He's been gone for four hours, and he hasn't called or texted." Kara looked to me and smirked. Before she could say anything, Hunter gave her a look. Kara was the mean girl of the hospital, and had it out for me. Hunter was a nice guy, who was great at lying. They were dating. 

 "Let's go down to the bar he's at," That was Dash, Leo's best friend. A nice guy with a joking streak. 

 "Yeah. Maybe we'll meet the guy he's putting his dick into," That was Kara. I gave her a glare and started walking out the door. The drive there was filled with Kara and Hunter making out in the backseat.

 "Uh guys?" Kara stopped for a second, looking at the window.

 "Is that..." She didn't have to finish that sentence, because as soon as she said those two words we knew it was Leo. I got out of the car, while Dash parked the car on the other side of the street. Leo was pulling up his shirt for some reason and caught my eye. He blushed looking down. That was when I realized he was surrounded by three guys who could easily take all four of us.

 "So, is it Leo?" I tried to give Kara a look before she yelled that. But clearly she didn't see it. Or didn't bother to be a little more quiet. Hunter and Dash ran up to us, clearly out of breath. One of the guys looked to us with a teasing smile. 

 "Care to introduce us to your friends?" Leo shook his head, trying to tell us to leave. I wasn't going to. 

 "Why are you all over him?" That was the first thing Kara said, looking annoyed. The guy laughed and wrapped his arms around Leo. Leo was clearly uncomfortable with all of this. His crutches were thrown all the way over to the other side of where we were standing, and Leo looked like he had gotten punched multiple times before coming outside. 

 "Why shouldn't I be? Unless, one of you are his boyfriend or something. I mean, we can always compromise." Kara looked at me, obviously wanting me to say I was his boyfriend. 

 "Yeah, well I'm...his boyfriend, and as far as the law goes your not allowed to touch a guy who's under the age of eighteen," I said this, not thinking that it could in any way get Leo into more trouble. But it did. 

 

 


	3. Thanks for the help

I didn't know what I was doing, I was drunk and clearly wanted to hit on people. Guys. But as for the moment three guys held me in a place with all my friends watching. Talk about embarrassing. The guys originally wanted to suck my dick or something...until they realized my friends were coming. I first noticed Jordi, who was blushing.

 "So, this is your boyfriend." Jordi volunteered to be my fake boyfriend to help me out with the guys, but these guys didn't look like they would stop. I've had sex with three girls, and just about every girl I knew has done something sexual with me. But honestly, girls didn't exactly turn me on. Guys did.

 "Y-yeah," One of the guys smirked. He was about thirty eight, tattooed and could totally kick Jordi and I's ass in a second.

 "Nice. Looks good enough," I didn't want Jordi dragged into this, and I didn't want anyone seeing me getting smashed to the ground. The guy seemed like he was a sexual person, first asking me to take all my clothes off before Jordi came. Jordi was my best friend, hot and lovable. I wasn't sure he was into my ex Emma, and not to mention he's never seen me naked. 

 "Leave him out of this," If he had gotten hurt, I'd be the one in trouble. Not to mention how innocent he seemed. I could take what they did to me, but if they did anything to Jordi he would hate me. 

 "Why? He's your boy-friend, and you know...you threw the first punch." Yeah, well he got me mad enough to throw it. After I threw the punch, the guys took my casts away and forced me on a wall. That was where Jordi found me. It wasn't just Jordi, it was Kara, Hunter, Jordi, and Dash. 

 "Besides you look so good, and there's uh no one here I'm a good condition to stop us." That was a lie, Jordi may have had cancer but he could still run when he needed to. 

 "He's sixteen!" At that, a guy shoved my arm against my stomach. It hurt, more than a shot. I could see Jordi looking afraid in the corner of my eye.

 "Fine...we'll just damage you," Not that, that was any better but at least it wasn't Jordi. One of the guys, straightened my back up against the wall. I was really not looking forward to this. I closed my eyes and braced myself for whatever could hapoen, and something happened. The guy traveled his hand to around my waist line and smirked. 

 "Would your boyfriend be okay with this?" The guy whispered looking directly at Jordi. I whimpered because honestly I was stuck. Until... 

 "Can you clowns not? He's like scared for his life, and n-" That was Kara but Hunter shut her up. I had to laugh at that. 

 "He started the fight princess, and uh just for you... We'll let his boyfriend do the honors," That wasn't going to happen. But something told me, Jordi was more scared. I already couldn't move, so just looking down to see Jordi unbuckling my belt hurt me. 

 


	4. Could we?

 "This is wrong," I said. I still couldn't believe they were actually going to do this. By they, I mean Jordi. I don't think he wanted to,  because he out of everyone I knew, knew that I didn't like anybody going near my...place. I once had to tell a girl to leave, so that she wouldn't try sucking my dick. It hurt me because I was really into her. I mean I was glad that Jordi came to save me from these guys, but given the situation I was in...yeah.

 "Hasn't he done this befo-" I smiled as I watched Jordi punch the guy in the face. But that ment that I got set free in a way, the two guys were now trying to take Jordi down. That whole time I was wondering, why did he do this for me? We didn't exactly meet in the best circumstances, I guess he walked in while I was just finishing up my sentence about how I was so sure my roomate was going to be a loser. I was wrong. Jordi was like the coolest guy, and I liked him alot. 

 "Let's go!" Here's the thing: I couldn't exactly run, or walk for that matter. But Dash got my casts and helped me walk. I was glad I had them. 

 "So, did he make you two do it?" I gave Kara a glare over my shoulder. She skipped out half way through with Hunter. Jordi leaned his chin on my neck. 

 "Why would you ask that?" He shot back. Kara had a devious smile on her face, when she said, 

 "Everyone can see there's sexual tension between you two. It's obvious, you look at him and wait for your answer,  and he gives you a smile that basically says 'let me put my dick inside you'." Honestly, how could someone live with Kara? Jordi must've elbowed her or something, because the next thing I knew Hunter was laughing.

 "I haven't even had sex yet Kara!"

 "Yeah, but gay sex? Because I can easily see how much Le-"

 "Okay! First of all, Kara, seriously? My dick up Jordi's ass? Oh yeah, let me ask him if he wants to go down one me now, while we're at it. Jordi's and I's sex life is to none of your concern. Second of all, if I were to have my dick inside of Jordi...I would wait until he wasn't a virgin, "That may have sounded like I was coming out, but I wasn't. I was bisexual, but that couldn't have suprised much people.   

 

 


	5. Woa, What?

"So, you would have Jordi's body to be y-" I could tell Jordi was really blushing. If only Kara could shut her mouth, but we all knew she couldn't.

 "Can we just talk about the amazing sex life you and Hunter must have? Oh wait...you don't have one. I mean, I don't know why he would even touch an insensitive bitch like you," She knew I didn't mean this. It was just our way of communicating, and I think everyone else knew it too.

 "At least I don't suck dick like...once everyday? Do you just stick to Jordi's, or is it every guys?" Kara probably had alot more than just that. But I knew Jordi was probably getting uncomfortable with everyone talking about us in a sexual way.

 "So, when we get to the hospital...does  Jordi help change your pants? Or your shirt? Help you in the sho-" I cut her off there. Jordi was glaring at Kara and wrapping his arms around me. I always had these feelings for Jordi, but I felt like he was always on the fence. Jordi told me one that I had made him kiss me when I was drunk, that didn't surprise me.  Honestly, when I was drunk...I wasn't smart. But Jordi was into Emma, that much I was pretty sure. Okay, so I wasn't one hundred percent sure but I was close to as sure as I could.

 "Where have you been? Off to bed...now. Jordi, this is way past your bed time." I laughed and looked to Jordi, who looked amused.

 "Nurse Jackson, may I just say how you always..." I started that sentence but couldn't finish it. I went to Jordi and I's room and laid down.

 "Ever gotten blown by a girl Jordi?" I didn't know why I was asking him this, but it was fun.

 "Only by a guy," That suprised me. He always basically said he was straight, but I guess people aren't always as they seemed.

 "Really? How'd that work out?" I glanced at him with a smirk, seeing him blush and look down to the ground.

 "It was last year Leo," Jordi blushed and looked down. I saw him grab a blanket and cover himself with it. I laughed, knowing he was probably getting a hard-on.

 "Tell me about it," I was having fun embarrassing him. He was cool, and he saved me.

 "Well I had just met the guy, and we talked for a bit....it just happened."

 "Like in what position?" Jordi looked at me for a second and repositioned himself. He was sitting on my bed with me, just so when we got up in the morning....we wouldn't have to make our beds again. I moved out of his way, so he could lay down. The kid was a pro at laying down. 

 "This position. Isn't this how you do it?" I looked down for a second with a smile, getting on top of him. I was comfortable with him, so it was cool. I didn't like to admit it, but sexually I was into him.

 "What are you two doing?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Hunter and Kara looking at us with a smile. I looked down at Jordi, whose face was a tomato red. 

 "Just practicing blowing someone," I got up and sat on top of his legs. Jordi was giving me a glare. Kara had the same smile, and looked to me.

 "Wow. I thought you were into girls," I laughed at that. If course, that's what everybody thought. That's what I thought, until Jordi came.

 "They...aren't Jordi." I was waiting for them to leave, so I could...

 "So, are you going to suck his Dick or just make him wait for it?" Kara laughed at her own comment, looking at me expectedly. I looked to Jordi to check if I was okay to do this, and he nodded. Great, I'm sucking someones sick in front of people. I only did that when I was really drunk. 

 


End file.
